Quixin: The other airbender
by HelloJoshApple
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the only airbender?
1. Chapter 1: Moderate Fighter

Prelude:

This story came from an idea I've had for quite a while. And some research is what inspired me to write this.

I read that bending isn't purely genetics, it's based on personality. Well, what if someone had the personality of an airbender, and thus was presented with the gift?

I set this to start before book one, but very shortly before. Hardly two months before Aang is rescued from the iceberg.

My story will not conflict with the continuity of the show. I am very respectful of the series, and will not hurt the run.

Please, enjoy.

...

It begun with a sneeze. One a rather clouded day, a young boy of Kyoshi Island had accidentally reincarnated an entire society.

Quixin was only sixteen, and his features were unusual for his family. The other three members of his immediate family all had strictly tanned skin, brown hair and dark eyes. They stood strongly, like the thick trees surrounding their home.

Life was simple on Kyoshi Island, Everyone knew their own place. Everyone knew the places of the other citizens. Rice was the constant source of food, his family maintaining a rice plantation. His older brother, Rontin had left to aid in the war with the fire nation, he wanted to do whatever possible to halt the war from Kyoshi Island.

One a typical morning, Quixin had left his home to go watch the Kyoshi warriors train. He excitedly ran towards the town, toward the Kyoshi warriors training centre. He was friends with most of the Kyoshi warriors, especially Suki. Him and Suki had known each other since toddler hood, probably before that. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but had always pondered what would happen if he were to ask Suki on a date. What would they do, And what the Island would think.

He arrived to the Kyoshi training centre, said his usual greetings to the girls, and went off to train on his own. Quixin was a moderate fighter at best, he was light on his feet. But he lacked the proper training to do any real damage to a foe. Suki had shown him some basic forms, but he didn't grasp them well.

He trained on a punching bag for about an hour before stopping for a rest, He wiped the sweat off his forehead, shook the sweat of his short dark brown, almost black, hair. His hardly sun kissed skin glistened with the sweat of his early morning workout. He ate a very small bowl of rice and decided to go for a jog around the island, he could easily lap the island two or three times without tiring out. He started down the town, past the statue of Kyoshi and over the small brown fence and headed toward the beach. The elephant koi were especially feisty today, so he stopped of a watch.

That's when it happened. Whilst watching the koi at play, Quixin sneezed. But this was no ordinary sneeze. This sneeze caused the elephant koi to flee. This sneeze had created a divot in the sand, blowing the rest to the sides of the beach. Quixin was an air bender. The only one on Kyoshi island, and the world.

He was unsure of what had just happened. There was a lack of bending on Kyoshi, he had basic knowledge of earth and fire bending, and very little knowledge on water bending. But air bending, he knew nothing about except what the rest of the world knew; they were extinct. No one had seen an air bender in nearly a hundred years. He didn't know who to tell, he didn't know who to trust. He didn't know who would believe him, he didn't even know how to show proof of his ability. He swished his arms around in a violent motion, but nothing. The blew air out of his mouth. Nothing happened. He wondered if it was a fluke, a one time happening. He laid in the divot he created on the beach and pondered.

He decided to recreate the air bending he'd have to recreate the feeling he felt when he sneezed, recollecting the thoughts he felt earlier while watching the koi fish. The feelings of fun and freedom came to mind, Quixin had always related the way the elephant koi frolicked in the ocean to those feelings.

He closed his eyes and brought forth those emotions, this wasn't hard for Quixin, from early childhood others would call Quixin one of the most energetic, enthusiastic children on the island. It took almost an hour, but he did it. His mouth was dry and exhausted from blowing air, but this time he blew a rather large gust of wind from his mouth, he blew it straight into the air. Quixin was ecstatic, it wasn't a fluke. He was an air bender, know one would know how or why but it didn't matter.

Under the cloudy sky, he scurried through the town to find Suki. He decided she'd be the most helpful. She was in the place he left her, the training centre. The kyoshi warriors were just starting up there training again, after a lunch break. He told her this was very important to him, and she and the other warriors understood and he and Suki ran off.

He wanted to go someplace very excluded. At the far end of his fathers rice plantation was an old barn, his father built one closer to the house and stopped using the older structure many years ago. The barn was at one point pure white, but now was faded and molded, filled with Spiderflys. At the pace Quixin was dragging her, they arrived at the barn in no time.

Nearly out of breath, Suki asked him what was the matter. She pondered into his eyes and saw both excitement and nervousness. Suki had always loved Quixin's eyes, they were white. Where her eyes were brown, his were white. And he had unusually large eyes, so his unusual eye color was very noticeable upon first meeting him. He quickly silenced Suki and instructed her to watch, he took the same lightly planted stance as before, and blew. She was stunned.

This blow was more powerful than before, knocking him to his feet. Thankfully, it was the dry season, so no rice was harmed. Suki was speechless. She shot a barrage of questions at him. "How long have you known about this". "When did this happen". In this familiar format, she went on with the questions. Quixin slowed her down and told her what had happened after he left today. He instructed her not to tell anyone, even her fellow warriors about this. She agreed. She also proposed something, that they work and try to develop this newly found talent, Quixin looked into her eager eyes and happily accepted the offer.

Suki went to the oldest person in town, and asked about the air benders. Out of curiosity, of course. The old man told her of the air bending culture, of the nomads. And how they were exterminated from their world. Suki listened and questioned there fighting style. He told her that he was unsure of how they fought, he never saw one in person. She decided to help Quixin by giving him a foundation in air bending, by helping him create his own fighting style. She decided that he needed to learn how to control air by other means than his mouth. Luckily, the Kyoshi warriors used fans as a weapon, this would be used to help Quixin guide the air and unleash it until he was strong enough to have a stronger hold over his element.

Laying in his bead, Quixin entered a pondering state. He wondered when it would be appropriate to inform his family of his new found, gift. Maybe never, unsure of how his family would react, he decided to wait a bit. The tension had been building lately in his household, his older brother was injured and his family worried. They were praying to get another letter from him, but while they waited on the next letter, they were very easily agitated.

Quixin was almost always happy, his face didn't look right when he was frowning. He didn't practice fighting to be the best, he simply did it to stay have fun. He was genuinely care free, and why not? There was little to nothing to worry about on Kyoshi. He was a hard worker, when interested in what he was doing. His attention span was somewhat of an Achilles heel, as he lost interest in almost everything very quickly. Which is why him and Suki made such an excellent team, he would start strongly and she would finish the job.

The sun would not rise until an hour after Quixin woke up. He decided to get a very early start. As he rose out of his bed, he stretched towards the sky with a look that read he was ready ton start a new day. He got dressed very quietly, in his usual ocean blue attire, knee length pants sleeveless shirt and pale yellow tie on belt. He never wore shoes, he liked his feet to feel free as he walked the earth.

As he stepped outside his humble abode he could feel the coldness of the island from the night before, he felt the coldness on his toes. As he stepped he could hear the grass crinkle beneath him. The morning was fresh and crisp, the air felt clear yet refreshing. He quietly followed the familiar trail to Suki's home. He was surprised to see her already ready and on the path to him. They greeted and decided to train on the far off beach past the forest on the other side of Kyoshi. The trees would give them total seclusion from the world.

The walk was far, the sun had just barely started to rise by time the reached the beach. They started with stretches. Then Suki instructed him on the importance of the battlers stance. She told him a strong stance could make a fighter unstoppable. She took him and positioned his feet wider, she told him to be fluid with his weight. To be quick foot, yet stable. He is never to fall over or lose his balance.

Then she gave him two fans. Quixin was puzzled, she kindly explained to him the fans would act as training supplies. To help him gather the air to better control it. He smiled and took a fan into each of his hands. He started by lightly fanning up and down. He applied his bending and glided across the sand.

He worked hard. The swiped his fans. Gaining more momentum with each he instructed him on trying to focus on his air. Trying to sharpen it into a slicing formation. She realized he had the power. He needed the control. She also realized he should start trying to control the wind farther than beyond the fan. That he can further direct it after it's been unleashed. It would take time. He would need patience, which she knew he didn't have naturally.

It took two weeks, but Quixin cut a medium sized tree in two. He could create air slashes. He could create incredible bursts of oxygen. And breathtaking air slashes. His form had improved, but still needed worked. He flicked his wrists whenever possible. They were strong. His air forms needed work. He tried to create a ball of air. No luck. He could create a concaving current, but that was it.

Suki was impressed, they had never spent so much time together. She didn't let Quixin interrupt or harm her training as a Kyoshi warrior, but they were together every morning, late afternoon and night. They had practice sparring matches, Suki held back. Quixin practiced further by moving medium sized boulders and tree trunks he knocked down himself. At night they'd lay alone in the cool fresh green grass, and looked into the bright purple sky.

They questioned his ability, his purpose of having it. They started training to better control his ability, but what after that? He had no standard to live up too, to master. He had no need to fight. As they lay they could hear the elephant koi splashing about, the town steadily getting quieter and settling in for the night. The excitement of his new found ability couldn't create anymore excitement to the small island of Kyoshi.


	2. Chapter 2: Surrounding Air

Quixin awoke the next day amongst the bugs native to Kyoshi Island. Suki lay next to him. He quickly realized that they must've fallen asleep last night whilst stargazing. This was not an unusual occurrence, every so often Quixin would forget any worries and drift off to sleep while in deep thought. No matter where he was at. Suki still lay asleep, she was more tired than usual, from putting forth so much effort to the Kyoshi warriors and Quixin. But she wouldn't allow it to show to anyone. She looked serene, at peace with the world.

He stood up and dusted himself of any debris from the night before. The sun was up, not midday, but close. He stretched trying to rid himself of the dopey eyes still plastered amongst his face. Suki awoke, looking a bit alarmed of her whereabouts. Then smirked, yawned and stood up. She greeted him whole heartedly, and did he own variety of stretches. He walked her back to her house, and they agreed to meet up after lunch. At the beach, He could see the almost sadness in her eyes as they parted, even though it wasn't for very long. He went back to his house, and promptly explained to his parents of what had happened last night, only he excluded Suki. They seemed concerned. But accepted his story. He then ate a nice portion of rice, with a bit of gravy on top. And a cup of luke-warm tea.

He preceded to the beach, the elephant koi were calm. He was then surprised by a visitor, well, a group of visitors. The Kyoshi Warriors. With Suki leading the group. She waved happily and explained that it looked and felt so nice today, that the group insisted training on the beach. He was happy to see his friends, and Suki. The warriors then started training. They organized themselves and sparred. Quixin just laid on the rock and sunbathed.

Then he heard a horrible sound. The sound of the Unagi. The Unagi was a wretched beast, a long eel-like creature with vicious fangs and the capability to spew a flood of water almost instantly. They mainly fed on, what else, but elephant koi.

It was almost instantly, he had an elephant koi in his mouth. A slow, older one. Quixin couldn't hold back. He had to help. As soon as he saw the koi in peril he leaped into action. He ran. He ran towards the water, in the heat of the moment, he gathered enough speed to run on top of the water. When he reached the Unagi, he pulled a fan out of his belt and shot a huge gust of air at him, giving him little knock back.

Quixin couldn't loss momentum. He gathered as much air surrounding him as possible. When he finally gathered enough, he shot a cannon-like river of air straight into the Unagi's mouth. Causing him to drop the koi from his daunting fangs.

The koi was free. Only one issue. Quixin wasn't. The Unagi's piercing green eyes focused on the sixteen year old air bender, and struck. Quickly. Quixin did his best to evade. He slide across the water, twirling his hands shooting air slices at the enormous beast. The Unagi struck. Luckily, he missed Quixin. Unluckily he broke one of his fans swiftly in two. Quixin dropped that fan, and spun repeatedly in circles try to create a small tornado-like funnel. No luck. But instead, he created a barrage of air slices, enough to drive the Unagi away. He won. He then saw the koi once more, wounded. With fang marks on his sides. He jumped on the koi's back, and created an air gust to accelerate them to shore.

Quixin forgot one thing. The Kyoshi warriors watched awestruck. Suki thought on her feet, she nearly barked an order for the fastest of foot to sprint to the training centre to get all the first aid kits.

When Quixin and the fish arrived back to shore, he was exhausted. He nearly fell out on the beach. That much running and air bending was almost more than he could handle.

Where he was tired, the warriors were inspired. The jumped into action, mending the elephant koi's wound. He was losing blood, quickly. The elephant koi would need to remain on land so the bandages would stay dry, this wasn't an issue because the elephant koi could remain without water for a week, thanks to his size.

This elephant koi was old, he looked bruised from even before the Unagi. He was large, he had scratch marks on some of his scales. Some were discolored, his eyes were weary, his whiskers long. He had a look of intelligence among his expression, especially for a fish.

After he was bandaged he remained on the beach, calm. But the warriors were everything but. The shot a barrage of questions similar to how Suki did when he first found out. He silenced them, and explained his new gift. He also stated a plea bargain, he asked them to remain silent about his abilities. They nodded in agreement.

After the other warriors left, he and Suki remained. Even though it was to take further care of the koi, she would've stayed anyway. They moved the koi to a move secluded location. And decided to name him. After a long debate they settled on Popo. They laughed after Quixin briefly and smugly stated that he "just had a Popo expression on his face."

So there they lay, similar to the night before. Except they lay next to a new companion. And Quixin would not fall asleep easily. He worried about the other warriors finding out about his gift. He was unsure that the ladies could hold his secret securely.

Quixin did go home last night. Restless. And it was for the best for Suki, so she wouldn't get into trouble with her parents. When the sun rose, so did Quixin. He went and fed Popo, then decided to do his training a bit differently today.

He stood upon a rock. He stood firmly. This was for the effect of more air surrounding his body. Then, he breathed. In and out. Slowly, feeling the flow going through his entire body. In and out. As he kept breathing he took in longer breaths, and took longer to let the air out. He went into a trance like state. In this state he could feel the air pushing and pulling throughout his body. As he inhaled he could feel the oxygen inflating his lungs and pressing up on his stomach.

He exhaled. He could feel the air leaving his body. He could feel the air entering the surrounding atmosphere. The air currents flowing around his body, swirling and swirling. This feeling was invigorating. This was the feeling he felt yesterday whilst battling the Unagi. He went into this state instantly, he was fleet of foot and sound of mind. He knew he couldn't replicate this state of being, but he could use this feeling to better his bending.

Quixin opened his palms. And closed them, then he snapped them open, and the wind flew off his fingers. He bent his knees and jumped off the boulder, he floated down at a very much reduced speed.

Keeping this calm, he tried to run like he did the previous day. He ran, he sliced through the air in front of him and ran as quickly as a mongoose-dragon in the summertime. He leaped with the capability of hurdling a small hut. Once he stopped running, he could feeling his muscles throbbing, the air pumping his adolescent body. But he was excited, he gleamed. Using air bending he had figure out how to increase his speed and height of jumping.

From that moment on Quixin tried to remain in contact with his surrounding air.

Suki had walked to her usual place of warrior training, but she was worried. She heard whispers. Whispers of a secret. She knew that once a secret was let out on such a small island that it wouldn't be long until the whole island, if not the world, knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Balanced Warriors

Suki called an early morning meeting of the Kyoshi warriors, she had an urgent matter to discuss. Once arrived she spoke in her calmest yet most demanding tone. It was about the events that occurred on the beach that day. When all the warriors saw Quixin save an elephant koi, using air bending.

Suki knew the word was out. The whole town knew there was an air bender on Kyoshi. They just didn't know who. Whomever squealed about Quixin never mentioned his name.

In her speech she spoke about the team, and how disappointed she was with her warriors. How they had to share secret sometimes and whatever happens now is there own fault. That day would not be a pleasurable training session for the warriors.

Meanwhile, Quixin stepped out outside and soaked in the morning. The air was damp with the smells of rain. The day was slightly grayed due to the clouds. This contrasted with his feeling, he was feeling excited. Anxious to practice his bending. He went to the far side of the island and started his stretches and breathing exercises. He closed his eyes and entered a concentrated state. He breathed slowly, feeling the air surrounding him. He was accustomed to this, as it was his new routine.

With this state he could better his balance, speed, jumping distance and his physical ability in general has improved. He could do handstands, back flips, cart wheels all through the aid of air bending. He could balance his whole body on his pinky.

Completely focused he could create smaller more powerful funnels of wind. His knock back power was impressive. Using his concentrated air he could send punches and kicks at foes able to knock back a Kyoshi warrior in full uniform back at least fifteen feet, excluding Suki. Her balance and stability control made it so he could only knock her off balance.

Suki arrived late in the day to aid him, she thought it best no to tell him about the towns knowledge of an air bender.

She started by critiquing his flexibility. He needed work. She told him the more flexible his torso and limbs were, the better. As it would give him more dynamic to control the air around him. So she started him on a rigid stretching exercise. Where he stretched every loin in his body farther than he ever bent before. Once he was flexible enough he started to start attempting to use flexibility with air bending. It showed very slight improvement, none to the naked eye. They practiced until sun down then went and rested behind the barn.

They laid up and stared at the near pitch black sky, the stars were absent tonight. So they just rested upon each other and talked.

They didn't go home until the next morning, Suki left after waking up. Not very balanced. Quixin woke up and found her gone. He laid on the moistened grass and picked a nearby flower. Smiled and looked upon the still cloudy morning.

He went back onto his house and just relaxed most of the day. He felt comfortable. Until his parents came home after being in the market all morning with some very interesting town lore. They told him the local merchant told them there was an Air bender on Kyoshi. They thought the accusation was ridiculous and simply a pompous rumor.

Quixin was speechless. The town knew. The word was spreading, he knew that a secret could not simply stay on Kyoshi.

He told his parents that he was going to see Suki. This was an honest statement. He an through the town along the path to the Kyoshi warriors training centre. He was nearly tear jerked. No one would know, it had started to rain. Just a light drizzle.

He and Suki were frantic. She immediately left the centre. And he and her went to visit Popo and talk. Popo was doing better, his bandages were gone, wounds healed. But he still came to see Quixin and Suki nearly everyday. And he slept by the shoreline.

The next few days the rumors increased. Quixin could hardly sleep. But he practiced harder, somehow the rumor drove him to be better. His power had increased and he had incredible focus. The rain hadn't stopped, and the clouds started to show the impending signs of a storm.

That night, a full out storm brewed. Thunder and lightning could be heard for miles. The boom was humbling, and the flashes of light intimidating. But the storm wasn't the only issue.

Three small ships had pulled into the shorelines of Kyoshi. Fire Nation. The leader, a bulky man of at least six feet had grabbed Oyaji, the towns leader, and demanded to know where the air bender was. He told him that was just an untrue rumor and begged for mercy. The fire nation captain wasn't satisfied. He aggressively dragged the plump man to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and demanded that his small army of men force every member of the island come to the statue.

Suki saw the ships arrive, her house being close to shore. And she saw the seen involving Oyaji unfold. She went to gather the other warriors and went to warn Quixin.

While the warriors prepared for battle, Quixin was torn. He knew he'd be murdered if he didn't reveal himself. But he was worried for his people if he immediately fled. He prepared for battle, and to flea afterwards. He knew that he could no longer remain on Kyoshi. He left a letter to his parents. And prepared a very small bag to carry with him after the battle.

The Captain was furious. He chained the town leader to the statue and threatened to burn him and Kyoshi if the air bender was revealed. The Kyoshi warriors struck. The swiftly grabbed and started battling the captain and his fleet.

Suki was stunning. She would put her enemies weight against them. She swiftly dodged the fire bending, which couldn't be said for some of her fellow warriors. She used her fans to injure others and defend herself.

After fifteen minutes of intense battling in the midst of the raging storm, the captain burned Suki. Badly. He deviously shot a barrage of fire blast into her back, burning through her warriors uniform. She lay on the ground crying.

The Fire Nation Captain yelled for the air bender to approach him or watch the town burn, thunder was heard as he beckoned these demands.

Quixin had used his air bending and rushed directly at the general, then stopped and used his momentum to blast the Captains large body back at least twenty five feet back. The captain quickly regained footing and charged back at Quixin, putting forth his entire body into a massive fire ball. Quixin jumped sixteen feet in the air over the fire ball, and created a canon ball-like effect on his own body and charged down on the daunting man. He charged down, hands first grabbing the mans nearly square head and used the captains body like a balance and forcefully kicked him in his lower back, knocking the Fire Nation Captain's down, torso first, in the sand.

He directed his remaining soldiers to capture the air bender. Quixin could feel the air around him and nearly predicted his combatants movements, using a Kyoshi-esque style of fighting in which he puts his opponents body weight against them, knocking them into each other. He used a barrage of air blasts to deliver there final blows.

The remaining Kyoshi Warriors had freed Oyaji. Gathered Suki and took her off for medical care.

Quixin then realized that he had to pretend to leave Kyoshi then and there. So the Captain would leave the island alone. So the flew off over the water, to simply come back soon.

The Captain and his crew left the island. And the villagers went back home, wet, wondering who the air bender was. The Captain went in the direction he though Quixin had gone in. Not knowing Quixin, under the cover of night, returned to the Kyoshi warriors training centre to see if Suki was okay.

When he arrived, he saw her through the crowd. The warriors had bandaged her entire torso, and her upper legs. She was weak, but awake. With tears in her eyes she saw Quixin. She smiled.

Suki told him how proud she was of him. She told him that she saw him face the soldiers, and she was even prouder to call him her student. They both smiled. He told him that she was breath-taking in battle. He grace and balance seemed unparalleled. He was proud to call her teacher.

He stayed until the other warriors left. Once they left, he told her that he loved her. That she will always hold a special place to him. Suki's face lit up and she replied that she had loved him too, and she would never forget him, and one day they would reunite. She knew he couldn't stay on Kyoshi.

Quixin left the training centre. Suki cried, from a mixture of both physical and emotional pain. She knew that Quixin would succeed.

He walked down to the beach, the rain had dwindled down to a simple drizzle. He put on a green poncho for warmth, his father's poncho. He found Popo by the water, climbed on the old koi's back. And went forth into the sunrise.

He knew that there was quite an adventure ahead of him.

When his parent's arrived home from the scene with the air bender and Fire Nation Capital. They found a letter waiting for them. His Mother cried. His father never felt more proud.


End file.
